A Wish On The Impossible
by whitedream
Summary: Remus watched a familiar scene that unfolded between Harry and a certain someone that triggered a memory from his years in Hogwarts. A wish on the impossible was made, did it come true? Pairings: HarryParvati, LilyJames
1. Midnight Stakeout

A/N : This fic is written by two, yes, two, not one, but two. Which means you guys have to make twice as much reviews for the both of us! We're kidding. Well-one of us is. 

Directions: 

1.) Read

2.) Review

3.) Review

A WISH ON THE IMPOSSIBLE 

By: littlewhitehorse and crystaldream1

CHAPTER 1:  

Harry slowly got up from his bed. Looking around, he saw that he was the only one awake. He tiptoed to his trunk and knelt down in front of it. He knew that it would creak on its hinges, so Harry tried not to make a sound as he lifted it open to get the Marauder's Map. 

"Harry?" Ron asked drowsily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He sat up and glanced over at him. "Is that you?" he asked again.

"Yeah. Ron, get back to sleep. I'm just going to the kitchens. Gonna get water," he said hastily. 'I've GOT to get out of here. Fast,' he thought. He did NOT need Ron to follow him around. He turned towards the door and was about to run out when Ron spoke from his bed.

"Oh. Ok. Can I come? I'm a little thirsty too," he said. He got up and headed towards Harry. 

"No. Uh…I mean. You-Uhm.You'd better stay here. I'll get Dobby to get you water," Harry said quickly. Then he opened the door, got out and shut it behind him.

"Whew," he muttered under his breath, leaning his forehead on the door, as he was still facing it. 

"Whew?" asked a voice from behind him. He quickly turned around and saw Parvati. Again, he breathed a sigh of relief. "It's just you. Thank God," he whispered, short of breath. 

"Just me? Well, who else would be up at this time of night?" she said as she went over to hook her arm around his. "Let's go over to the lake. It's kinda hot here. That's why I couldn't sleep. 

"Ok. Sure. Yeah, I couldn't sleep either," Harry said, as the two walked to the entrance of the Common Room.

He had the map, and Parvati knew about it, so they had no problem getting there. She found out when he left the map in the Common Room and she came across it, and seeing that he forgot to wipe it, he just told her about it and what it's for. No use hiding it anyway. 

He looked at her face, and he could see why most of the male population in Hogwarts is attracted to her. They were smitten by her beautiful face and charming smile. She had shiny dark hair that would make you want to touch it, had smooth skin and big, pretty, brown eyes. No one can deny that she was the most beautiful girl in the school. Well, of course there was her twin sister, but with the way Parvati carried herself, boys often favored Parvati over Padma. Although they were taken by her beauty, that was all. She was just a pretty face to them. 

But Harry saw past all that. He took time to know her, talk to her, be her friend. They had gotten close at the end of their 6th year. This was their 7th and they got even closer over time. They were good friends, and people noticed that, but they can't help but frown over their friendship. Parvati was Harry's total opposite and his friends didn't think she was good for him. She was a girly girl; he was the serious type. She was good in Divination; he was best in Defense Against the Dark Arts. She's friends with Lavender; he's friends with Hermione. But she likes him, and he likes her. No one can tell them whom they can be friends with. But just recently, Lavender, Ron and Hermione complained about them being together all the time and not being able to see them as often as before. They realized how this could ruin their friendship with others so they just see each other at night, at first accidentally, and then it became a habit for the two. 

Harry snapped back to reality when he saw that they had already reached the lake. Parvati sat down under a tree and gazed at the moon. He stood away from her for a while, just watching as she stared at the sky. She looked different at night, when she was with him. Most days she had a huge smile on her face, but now she looked thoughtful, as if she was thinking about something important. He knew that this was the time she thought of things and he didn't want to disturb her. He turned away and walked over to the edge of the lake, crossing his arms over his chest. He stood that way for a minute or two, then Parvati called him over.

"Harry-come sit with me," she said, a smile on her face again. He walked over to her and sat beside his friend.  
  


~*~

            Ron stared at the door in front of him. 'What was wrong with Harry?' he wondered. 'He usually let's me come with him, why's tonight any different?' Ron walked back to his bed and noticed Pig outside his window. He opened it and leaned outside the window.

            "Hello, Pig. Come to help me? Well, can you fly over to the girls' dorm and wake Hermione up? I need to tell her something. Wake her up and tell her to meet me in the common room. I don't care how you do that; peck her till she wakes up. Thanks," he whispered to his owl, careful not to wake his roommates. 

            Ron tiptoed to Harry's trunk and pulled out his Invisibility Cloak. Then he slowly walked to the door and down the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione was already there, waiting. 

            "Well? What did you wake me up for?" she, annoyed that he did. Hermione tapped her foot and looked at her watch, an irritated look on her face. "Ron. I'm waiting…" she said, but he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the portrait, his finger to his lips.

            In the hallway, she turned to him, lips pursed. "What did you do that for??? What's this about anyway?" she asked him, exasperated, not bothering to lower her voice.

            "Shh. Be quiet, Hermione! Filch might be near us, and we don't have the map!" he whispered. 

"But…" she started. 

He glared at her. Hermione clamped her mouth shut, knowing much about his Weasley temper. 

"Harry snuck out again; he had his map, said he was going to get water. Wait. Why didn't he bring this cloak?" he asked, puzzled.

Hermione sighed. She knew where he was and why he was there. She had always known, though she didn't tell Ron because, again, of his temper. 

"Harry didn't bring his cloak because Parvati didn't know about it. She's not supposed to know about the map too, but she found out so there was no use hiding it from her," she explained.

"Parvati? What does she have to do with this?" Ron asked.

Hermione groaned inwardly. Sometimes, Ron can be so dense. Sheesh. "Harry didn't go to the kitchens, ok? He's with Parvati and he used the map to go out of the castle. Do you get me now???" she said, tired of all the explaining she was doing. 

"Oh. Ok. He's secretly meeting Parvati in the middle of the night. Let's go back to—WHAT?! Without telling us?! So that's why he won't let me come..." Ron said.

"Why, that lying, sneaky, little…" he muttered. 

"Ron! Stop that! This is Harry we're talking about. Our best friend???" Hermione whispered, eyes flashing dangerously. 

"He just didn't tell us because we haven't exactly been nice to Parvati ever since those two became close. He didn't want us to get mad at him because of that again. I don't even know why we don't like her hanging around Harry…Ok. Fine. I do. I guess since we've been friends with him for over six years that I'm not comfortable sharing him with other people…I'm just jealous that he spends more time with her than with us. We should stop feeling that way…But I still want to find out what they're doing out of bed," she finished, a devious look on her face. 

"Let's go!" she whispered excitedly, as she pulled Ron by the arm around the halls and down the stairs. But as they swung the door open a voice from behind stopped them.

"Harry? I know it's you. You're the only one in the school who has an Invisibility Cloak."

Slowly, both Hermione and Ron turned around to face their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. 

            Ron and Hermione looked at each other before shedding the cloak off.  Remus looked surprised at seeing only the two present. He shot them a questioning look.

            "Where's Harry?" he asked them.

            Ron pointed to two lone figures that were sitting side by side under a tree by the lake. Remus raised an eyebrow.

            "That's Harry? Who's with him?"

            "You'll never guess," was all Ron said. "Care to join us?"

            Remus had a boyish grin on his face. "Me? Join you on a midnight 'stake out' on your best friend?" He grabbed the cloak from Hermione's hand and tossed it over their heads. "Sure!"

            They cautiously sneaked up behind the pair. 

"Slowly…. Be careful… They might see us, don't say a wor--Ouch! RON! That was my foot!" Hermione whispered, jumping up and down holding her foot to her.

"Sorry. Be quiet, 'Mione! Don't jump around; the cloak might fall off!" He whispered back, eyes not leaving the two.

The three watched quietly as Harry sat down beside Parvati.

~*~

            Harry caught a glint of gold above Parvati's head. Quidditch skills taking over, he snatched up the object that caught his attention. 

            Parvati let out a surprised gasp when Harry leaned over suddenly. "What are you doing?" Parvati said indignantly.

            Harry looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry, but there was something over your head."

            "Oh? What is it?" questioned Parvati.

            Harry looked intently at his clenched fist curiously. "I don't know myself" he shrugged. 

            Parvati leaned closer and looked at his fist eagerly. "Well – then let's take a look."

~*~

            Remus gave startled cry when he saw what was in Harry's palm.

            Ron and Hermione looked at their professor oddly. His eyes grew wider and he turned pale. But they can see that his eyes were twinkling.

            "Let's give them a little while, shall we?" Remus whispered in their ears as he forcibly pulled them back to the castle door.

~*~

Crystaldream1: What do you think?

Littlewhitehorse: I think it's brilliant!

Crystaldream1: Not you! The READERS!

Littlewhitehorse: **gasp!**  You don't think it's good???

Crystaldream1: I didn't say that!

Extra girl in the background: Are you both done? 

Well, it's been fun hanging out, eating chips and arguing about what we'd write. We'll continue this fic seeing that we enjoyed writing it. 

P.S: Don't forget the directions. It's CRUCIAL to follow the last two. (^_~)

P.P.S: No flames please. Constructive criticism and praises only. Gifts welcome. (^_^)


	2. Pensieve: Part One

A/N: First of, we both want to thank the reviewers that reviewed. We'll do our best to make this fic a smashing success.  
  
Directions: (again) Read Review Review  
  
We repeat, it's important to do the last two instructions or like anniePADFOOT and make an extra long one. ^_^  
  
A WISH ON THE IMPOSSIBLE  
  
By: littlewhitehorse and crystaldream1:  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Wow!" Parvati gushed as she unknowingly leaned in closer to Harry to take a better look. "It's beautiful."  
  
Harry nodded. He blushed when he noticed how close they were.  
  
"What do you think it is?" Parvati asked without taking her eyes off the object in Harry's palm.  
  
"Make a wish," Harry whispered out of the blue. Purposely ignoring the question.  
  
Parvati looked up at him, making their faces inches apart.  
  
"What should I wish for?" she asked with a chuckle.  
  
"Anything you want," Harry said.  
  
"A wish," she said softly. "Alright then."  
  
She closed her eyes and mumbled something inaudible.  
  
Harry held his breath. God, she was beautiful.  
  
Parvati opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Ok, it's your turn now."  
  
"Wha? Uh. What did you say?" Harry asked, shaking his head.  
  
She looked at him oddly. "Make a wish," she said.  
  
"Even for the impossible?" he asked slyly.  
  
"You said anything," Parvati answered with a careless shrug.  
  
"Ok then," Harry said with a smile. He closed his eyes and muttered a wish under his breath.  
  
When he opened his eyes he saw a funny smile on Parvati's lips.  
  
"What?" He asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
Parvati shook her head. "Are you going to let the feather go?"  
  
Harry turned his attention back to the gold feather in his fist. "Should I?"  
  
Parvati let out a laugh. "Of course," she glanced at him. "How will our wishes come true?"  
  
Harry chuckled. "May I remind you that neither one of us knows what kind of feather this is. It might be valuable," he said.  
  
"Since when does Harry Potter care about money?" Parvati asked after she lay down on the soft grass comfortably beside Harry, who was sitting up.  
  
"Since never," he opened his fist and blew the feather away.  
  
Parvati's eyes followed the flight of the golden feather. "Yeah," she mumbled, a smile on her lips. "I thought so."  
  
~*~  
  
Remus was humming a happy tune as he strolled along the corridors of Hogwarts. He woke up with high spirits that morning when he remembered the scene that he stumbled upon last night along with Ron and Hermione. (Although he couldn't say the same for them.) Even the teachers noticed how pleased he was today. Most of them asked favors already and it wasn't even after lunch.  
  
He was passing the library when he stopped in his tracks as he spotted a familiar head of unruly black hair through the wide open door. Without hesitation he walked in jauntily towards the student who was seated in a table piled high with different research books.  
  
"Hello Harry," Remus greeted with a knowing smile. "What brings you here this early?"  
  
"Hello Professor," Harry greeted without looking up. "Oh, I'm just looking for something."  
  
"Want me to help?"  
  
Harry abruptly looked up at his teacher suspiciously.  
  
"It's alright, I guess. If you have the time, I mean," Harry added hastily.  
  
"I have time," Remus sat down in front of Harry without touching the books. "What are we looking for?"  
  
"A feather of some sort."  
  
"A feather you say? Perchance this feather is a pale luminous...um, gold?" Remus said with a mischievous grin.  
  
Harry looked up suddenly. "You know about this feather?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"You won't find it there Harry," Remus said, pointing to the books on his table.  
  
"But where--?" Harry started to say.  
  
Remus beckoned Harry to follow him. He stood up at once; keen on finding more about this mysterious feather. Both teacher and student went out of the library and walked to Remus' office.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Harry asked him, a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Well, you wanted to know more about a feather, right?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"You'll find your answers in there," Remus said, pointing to a bowl filled with some sort of silver substance. It looked familiar. Yes, Harry knew what it was. He looked over at his professor and raised his brow in question.  
  
"You know how it works, don't you?" Remus asked.  
  
Again, he nodded.  
  
Remus grabbed Harry's hand, and as he touched the silver substance in the bowl, Harry, along with Remus, lurched forward and were both sucked inside a swirl of colors. Harry fell to his knees as he landed forcefully on the ground.  
  
Remus absentmindedly helped Harry up. When he was standing upright he waited a while for his eyes to adjust to the dark. After a few seconds of awkward silence (Harry guessed that Remus was having trouble adjusting to the sudden darkness as well) Harry glanced around and was surprised to see two silhouettes hidden beneath the leaves of the old tree beside the lake.  
  
"Is that you?" Harry asked in a whisper indicating the two figures.  
  
"No," Remus said while he shook his head. "Your parents Harry."  
  
"My parents?" Harry asked breathlessly. He felt his pulse speed up. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Harry didn't bother to question the lack of response from Remus; he had a feeling that Remus was feeling rather overwhelmed about seeing his friends again. Until it dawned on him,  
  
"I thought that this is your memory," Harry looked around. "Where are you?"  
  
"Oh, yes." Remus cleared his throat. "You'll probably think of me as a sneaky con artist from now on Harry, but you should remember that I'm still your professor." Remus said with a weak grin.  
  
Harry smiled back at his professor; he sensed that he knew where this was going.  
  
"Well?" Harry prompted.  
  
"We had your father's cloak." Remus said in a rush.  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yes," Remus glanced down at him. "We. Sirius and Peter were with me."  
  
"Ah," Harry nodded his head. "One of the famous Marauders' exploits I assume?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"You can call it that," Remus replied. "Come on, we'll miss the highlight." Remus started to walk towards the tree.  
  
"Highlight?"  
  
Remus donned one of his mysterious smiles again, "You'll see."  
  
"Sounds interesting." Harry said as he caught up to Remus' brisk walk.  
  
"Quite." Remus said dryly. "Ah, here we go."  
  
As soon as the words flowed out of Remus' mouth, Harry heard whispers coming from his right.  
  
"Wormtail, that's my foot!"  
  
"Sorry Padfoot."  
  
Once Harry heard the name, he instantly turned around.  
  
"Padfoot?" Harry muttered under his breath.  
  
Remus tapped Harry on the shoulder to get his attention. "Not there Harry, we're here for the feather."  
  
He nodded as he tried to turn his mind back to his parents.  
  
"Where is it?" Harry whispered.  
  
"Be patient Harry." Remus said, doing a perfect imitation of professor McGonagall.  
  
Harry looked back at his parents who were cuddling together under the tree. Suddenly his father's hand shot up above Lily's head.  
  
"Come closer Harry." Remus said.  
  
Harry complied and took a couple of steps forward.  
  
Now he could hear his parent's conversation better.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lily asked James indignantly.  
  
Harry stifled a laugh as he noted the awkward position of his parents. James was, in a word, sprawled on top of Lily.  
  
James looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry, but there was something over your head."  
  
"Oh? What is it?" questioned Lily as James straightened up. "Did you catch it?"  
  
"Yes," James grinned at her wickedly. "So you can't say that Quidditch has no other use."  
  
Harry saw his mother roll her emerald green eyes.  
  
"Whatever." She muttered before perking up and inquiring again. "What is it?"  
  
James looked intently at his clenched fist curiously. "I don't know myself" he shrugged.  
  
Lily leaned closer and looked at his fist eagerly. "Well – then let's take a look."  
  
Harry's eyes widened as he recognized some parts of the scene.  
  
"Why do you look so surprised?" Remus asked with an amused smile.  
  
"Nothing." Harry mumbled.  
  
"That's beautiful." Harry heard Lily say breathlessly.  
  
"What do you think it is?" James asked as his face scrunched up in concentration.  
  
Lily shrugged. Her face lit up as she looked up at James. "Make a wish, James." She instructed.  
  
"What?" He asked looking rather surprised at the suggestion.  
  
"Make a wish." Lily repeated.  
  
"What will I wish for?" James asked looking thoroughly amused at her.  
  
"Anything you want," Lily said.  
  
"A wish," he said softly. "Alright then."  
  
He closed his eyes and mumbled something inaudible.  
  
James opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Okay, it's your turn now."  
  
"Wha? Uh. What did you say?" Lily asked, shaking her head.  
  
He looked at her oddly. "Make a wish," he said.  
  
"Even for the impossible?" she asked slyly.  
  
"You said anything," James answered with a careless shrug  
  
"Ok then," Lily said with a smile. She closed her eyes and muttered a wish under her breath.  
  
When she opened her eyes she saw a funny smile on James' lips.  
  
"What?" she asked. "Is there something on my face?"  
  
James shook his head. "Your face is perfect."  
  
Lily shook her head, her hair flowing behind her. "What is it then?"  
  
"I always wondered how you look when you're asleep," James said.  
  
Lily crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
James laughed. "No malice there Lily."  
  
Lily still didn't look convinced.  
  
James moved closer to Lily and put a finger under a chin, forcing her to look at him and only him.  
  
"I took me so long to get you Lily, what makes you think I'll think that way?"  
  
A slow smile crept up Lily's face.  
  
Remus tapped Harry's shoulder, and again they pitched forward and were sucked once more into a swirling mass of colors.  
  
A/N: The pensieve is an important part in this story; questions of Harry will be answered in the next chapter. There will be another pensieve scene in the next chapter so be patient. We'll post it as fast as we can. Now. It's time for you to do the last two instructions. 


End file.
